Freedom
by Jaclenia
Summary: This is just how I think Usagi would feel while she and him are broken up.


Hello. I wrote this after my boyfriend and I broke up so it  
might suck, it might not. My email is jaclenia@hotmail.com so please  
email me comments, new story ideas, etc.   
Tears  
Rated PG  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tears. They were pouring silently from her pale blue eyes. She  
didn't even wipe them away. She just continued to stare distantly at  
the large expanse of water that lay under the bridge she was on and   
beyond. They skimmed the surface, watching the birds fly carelessly   
above the surface. The water was a clear blue, only marred by the white  
caps that made an appearance when the wind picked up.   
  
She lowered her eyes to the water below, estimating a drop of   
about one hundred and fifty feet. She breathed deeply as a gust of cool  
sea breeze blew across her face.  
  
Her hands were trembling violently as she lifted herself atop   
the rail. Once on her feet, she brought one hand to a bar to support   
herself. The sun was low in the sky. It would only be a little while   
before it was gone.   
  
She cried fresh tears at the memories of all the times she and  
Darien had spent watching sunsets together. How he used to pull her   
close and tell her he'd love her forever. He was such a good liar.   
She'd believed him, being the foolish girl she was. He hadn't loved her  
forever. He'd left her like an old toy, never once looking back.   
  
Blinking away the memory, she let her hair fall freely from her  
odango's, letting the pure gold flutter around her in a golden cape.   
  
The memories came once again. When he used to protect her with  
his cape, shielding her from danger and death more times than she could  
process. When he'd carry her to safety in his arms, promising to  
protect her forever. But he hadn't. He'd still come to battles, but he  
wouldn't do anything. He'd just make harsh comments about how bad of a   
fighter she was, how bad a leader she was.  
  
Shaking her head, she picked up her briefcase and pulled out a   
folder. It was pink with litte bunnies on it, her favorite one. Opening  
it, she pulled out a little piece of paper, revealing it to be a   
drawing she'd done of him while he was asleep. Bringing up a hand, she  
lovingly stroked the contours of his face, praying that he would be   
safe. That he would have a good life once she was gone.   
  
The paper was whisked out of her hand and away by the wind. She  
reached out for it, but quickly pulled back in fear of falling   
unprepared.   
  
She threw the backpack behind her, where it landed with a clang  
on the cold metal of the bridge. Only one more item. She carefully   
pulled a thin, gold chain from her pocket which held his pocket watch.  
She'd held onto it ever since that time at his apartment when she'd   
finally found out that he and Tuxedo Mask, were one and the same. The  
cracked face had been repaired quite awhile ago, now looking brand new.  
  
She remembered how the watch had helped her find him when he  
was under Beryl's control. The thought brought chills down her spine.   
At that time, she'd been so scared. It had taken all her might to take  
the sword on him and then herself. But it had saved him in the end, and  
that was the reason she was doing this to herself. She knew that she'd  
been a nuisance to him all along. That he'd only stayed with her   
because he had to. Well, soon he would be free.   
  
Tossing the watch with precision, it landed face up on the   
briefcase. Turning her head once more at the city behind her, she   
closed her eyes. Her body leaned forward and she could no longer feel  
the ground below her feet.   
  
She was flying, the air whipping past her at accelerated   
speeds. The time it was taking seemed forever. She opened her eyes and  
looked at the water coming quickly closer and closer. She smiled as she  
knew that within momements, he would be free.   
  
When she finally hit the water, it was as if she'd slammed into  
concrete. Her entire body felt broken, the pain taking hold of her. Her  
body began to thrust upwards of it's own volition, taking her up to the  
surface. Her heart yelled at her mind, telling it to stop and just let  
it be, but it wouldn't listen.  
  
Her body shut up 3 feet above the water when she broke the   
surface. She gasped for breath, each one she took hurting tremedously  
as her lungs seemed to want to explode. She screamed at the moon which  
now shone brightly in the night's sky.   
  
"Why? Why can't I just let him be free of me? It hurt so much!  
Just let me be free," she cried, as the sobs began to rock her body.  
  
She layed on her back and floated, not caring at all where she   
ended up. She just wanted to die. To end all the pain her heart was   
feeling. Couldn't she just do it? Why wouldn't they let her?   
  
Her thoughts were interupted by the bright light of a boat and  
a loud voice booming through a hand microphone.  
  
"Please stay there. We will help you as soon as we can. Just   
stay there."  
  
The voice was male, and had a very authoritive tone to it,   
which led her to think he was with the coast guard or police.  
  
The boat came up next to her, strong hands lifting her onto   
it's hard, wooden deck. She curled into a ball, holding herself to stop  
the shaking that was consuming her body. She was very cold all of a   
sudden and her tears had stopped. She lifted a hand to her eye level   
and gasped hoarsely to see that it was blue. Her veins were showing   
through the skin, giving her a sickly look.  
  
She brought the hand back quickly to her body, afraid to look   
at it any longer. Heavy blankets were draped over her body as she lay  
immobile on deck. She couldn't move anything anymore. It brought with   
it immense pain, and she didn't think she could survive more pain added  
to what she was feeling in her heart.   
  
The boat growled into gear, and began to go quite fast towards  
the shore. As they approached it, she could hear the sirens of an   
ambulance going off.   
  
As soon as the boat had stopped, she was hoisted onto a cotlike  
pad, and carried to the waiting ambulance. Serena could merely gaze  
emotionlessly into the eyes of the emergerncy team. They were moving  
quickly and carefully, hooking her up to machines of all kinds.   
  
The pain had begun to cloud her vision and her head began to   
throb like mad. Unconciousness called to her, promising the comfort of  
no pain. She gave into it without hesitation, welcoming the arms of the  
man of her dreams.  
  
They were dancing in a large ballroom, people she recognized   
standing in a circle around them. He lead her around the floor, their   
movements perfectly coordinated and smooth. The music was light and   
airy, sounding as though it were what they would play in heaven. She  
twirled and laughed as the surrounding group clapped enthusiastically   
at their dance. She could only stare into his deep blue eyes, which   
kept their gaze only on her.   
  
The song was soon replaced with a quieter one, the steps   
slowing by decibals. She leaned her head on his chest, basking in the   
feel of being held by him once again. Tears were coming to her eyes as  
they moved, moistening the front of his tuxedo.   
  
He looked at her with alarmed eyes, but relaxed as he saw they   
were those of joy. Suddenly, darkness covered the room and they broke  
contact. Large red eyes shone mercilessly at the two, light bursting  
from them. The shot hit her head on, knocking her to the ground. The   
pain was unbearable to the point where she couldn't even cry. Her body  
was immobile, nothing would move.  
  
She blinked her eyes, the room disappearing at being replaced  
by white walls. A pair of red eyes stared into hers, tears threatening  
the small red ones.   
  
"Oh Serena, I was so afraid for you," the little girl cried out  
as she wrapped her arms around her.  
  
Serena tried to comfort the girl, but she found she couldn't   
move her arms. She held back the tears, trying not only to be strong   
for herself, but for Rini.   
  
The pink hair tickled Serena's face as it's owner cryed tears  
of joy into her chest.   
  
"Rini, be careful."  
  
Serena's eyes jerked up to the doorway. She knew that voice. He  
was standing there, looking only at the little girl. Rini complied and  
returned to him after planting a light kiss on Serena's forehead.   
  
"Rini, why don't you play in the arcade for a bit. I need to   
talk to her for a bit okay?" he asked gently as he handed her a five.  
She nodded enthusiastically and headed out the hall.  
  
Darien shut the door behind him and walked slowly to her   
bedside. He sat down and simply put his head in his hands, sighing   
loudly.  
  
She couldn't bring herself to look at him. He had to be furious  
at her for making him come out here, for only causing him more problems.  
  
Serena was knocked out of her thoughts by him lifting her into  
his embrace. He squeezed her tightly, running his fingers through her  
long hair.   
  
"God Serena, what were you thinking?" he asked.  
  
"Darien, I couldn't stand it anymore. I just couldn't live that  
way," she answered as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"What? What was so bad that you did that?"  
  
She stared disbelievingly into his eyes. How could he not know   
what she'd been going through because of him. What she'd done because of  
him.  
  
"You. I couldn't stand living without you."  
  
His fiddling stopped, and she felt him tense up beneath her. He   
layed her back down gently and looked away. She wanted to comfort him,   
to hold him, but now, she couldn't move at all. She'd never be able to  
do anything for him again.  
  
His head turned to face her, his eyes stormy and glassy. He   
closed the space between them, his lips claiming hers for the first time  
in what seemed like forever.   
  
It was with this movement that she began to glow. Light began to  
fill her body, making her glow. She lifted her arms around his neck,  
pulling him closer to her. He jerked away suddenly.  
  
"Sere, you moved."  
  
She looked at her hands and wiggled each finger, tears of joy   
streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"The crystal, it has to be."  
  
They both looked at eachother and came together once more. It  
was this way they remained forever, never to be pulled apart again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know. It sucked. I was just in a REALLY REALLY depressed mood. Please  
email me anyway and read Writers if they accept it. Thanks for reading  
this. Usual disclaimer applies.  
  
  



End file.
